Country Boy
by xWeAdoreMileyx
Summary: It's a Niley Story : Read the story if you wanna find it out : D
1. Country Boy Chapter One

Niley story – Country Boy

Miley's P.O.V.  
I was sitting at yogo gogo (made up LOL ) with my best friend Lily.  
''Awwn ,Miley ,you can't leave me, we're sisters!'' Lily said pouting  
" I know , but I have to .. And you know that I need it " I said hoping that Lily would understand.  
"Miley ,you know you can't run away for your problems! I can beat everyone who mess with you ,you know I can! " I know she can but that's the problem, I don't want her too, I don't want to her to get hurt or get involved in this big mess.  
"I know lil you told me billions time but I'm sorry but that's my decision."  
"I'm going to miss you so much remember to call me everyday … and we need to Skype every night! Pinky promise" lily said sticking out her tiny little finger.  
I looked at it and then said " Pinky promise " but the truth is , I wasn't sure if I would've kept the promise. When Lily hugged me, I felt like dying , I was leaving the only person who really cared about me.

-

"Miley , are you ready? " Jackson , screamed from the car honking the horn." MILEY, HURRY UP , OR I'LL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU" well… it could do, wait , why am I having second guess? I can't have second guess, I need to leave now. I looked back at my room, yeah, it's time to go . " I'm here , no need to scream like a girl .gosh." " Shut up". The car ride was silent , weird, my brother is like the nosiest gir…guy ever! " We're staying at grandma " " I know " I said sad, I love grandma , but I hate my cousin " Here we are , Tennessee!" I looked at Jackson " Please , don't scare the babies" I got out my car and opened the trunk , WHOOP , there a lot of stuff " Jackson , help me , please!" " mmmhm, let me think about it… NO! " wow ,thank you! Dumbass!  
"may I help you?" I stopped , I never heard this voice before, it's a guy voice , who is that? I turned around and the hottest guy I ever seen was carrying my suitcases." Eehm , thank you ! " I said smiling, dammit I'm smiling like an idiot, stop that nooow! " Do I know you?" " No, you don't " the guy replayed " but you'll know me soon'' and with that he left. I don't know who he is, but holy crap, he's got a nice ass.


	2. Country Boy Chapter Two

Niley Story – Country Boy – Episode Two

The next morning  
Miley's P.O.V  
I waked up at the sound of a lovely rooster at 6 am , gosh, let me sleep , please. I hate this place right now , I hate my life ,I miss my home , I miss friends , Lilly & Oliver. I miss them so much. Uuuggh , I don't have to think about it , I need to focus on the present and forget the past , that's all I have to do. Yeah they told me it's not going to be easy and it's not.  
I kept thinking till I eventually fell asleep.  
Two hours later I waked up , again, at the sound of an annoying animal , my brother, yeah he was yelling '' Grandma I can't make my own meal, I could burn the kitchen and you know that'' '' I think it's time to learn ,Jason '' '' Jackson , Jackson ! how many time I have to tell you '' he said really annoyed. Ha , that's what you get for being annoying , Jason.  
I got out my bed and went downstairs and set on a kitchen chair , looking outside the windows , I noticed a guy with curly hair , wait , I think I know him , yeah I do and he's looking right at me , Oh no , Morning hair … morning face … Oh Dammit , I look horrible , I got up the chair and ran to the mirror looking at my reflection I made a disgusted face. Oooh I look like shit. '' What , Milly? You like Nick?'' Nick … that is his name? ooh he seemed more like a ' Carlos or tyler ' tipe of guy. '' Pssh , noo! I don't like Nick , I mean I don't know him at all '' '' well , you should be friend with him , he's a nice guy'' yeah , friends , maybe something more. I went to my room and got changed then I made my way to the barn. Gosh he was moving the straw , he's pretty good looking. '' Hey '' I said. He turned around and smirked '' Hey '' he replayed looking at me. I looked at him nervous '' my grandma said you're a good kid and I should be friend with yo…'' and now he was staring at me with an small smile. '' you just came to say '' Hey '' 'cause your grandma said I'm a good kid , really? '' and now he was laughing. Nice done , Miley , really smart. I looked at him '' No , I mean , I have to go , It was nice talking with you , Nick '' the I was heading to the door when he said '' Wait , I didn't get your name'' '' It's Miley '' '' ok Miley, say Hi to your grandma for me '' he smirked again. Gooosh , he's not making it easy. '' yeah , will do , bye '' I pratically ran out getting in the house and straight to my room. I'm so embarrassed.

Nick's P.O.V

Miley that's her name , weird for a weird girl , but she looks so cute , she's got blue eyes , I love blue eyes, wavy brown hair and a perfect body , Miley , she's not bad at all , it's going to be fun.


End file.
